Bruises, Bitemarks and Boyfriends
by maydayporque
Summary: Romano is in a band and is realising his feelings for Gilbert, however, Romano is stuck in an abusive relationship with Antonio. WARNINGS: Homosexual Relationships, Anti-Spamano, PruMano, Physical/Emotional abuse. Songs: "New Start" by From Dawn to Fall and "Unfriend" by Vanilla Sky.
1. A New Start

_"You're taking my life away…"_ Romano sang into the mic passionately. _"Let's make a new start!"_

The crowd cheered loudly, and his female fans squealed in the front row. The entire auditorium was full of punk teenagers with their hands in the air, screaming Romano's name at the top of their lungs. Romano smirked out at the crowd and brushed his bangs out of his face. The red head's teeth glimmered from all the lights surrounding the stage.

_"This is our new start!"_ Romano hit the notes perfectly, his voice echoing against the walls of the auditorium. Romano glanced back at his favorite guitar player (even thought he would never admit it). Gilbert's eyes locked onto Romano's and the albino shot him a smirk as he sang along to Romano's song. Romano's cheeks tinged a light pink color and he turned his focus back onto his adoring fans. He noticed a girl in the front row wearing a skimpy top with Romano's face on it. She had her arms straight out in front of her, screaming at the top of her lungs and lunging towards the stage. She had very large breasts, distorting Romano's face on the shirt. The Italian smiled at her from his spot; center stage. Romano let his bangs fall back into his face and stepped towards the girl. He bent down on one knee and looked into her eyes. The girl looked tranced, almost like a zombie. She had big round blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Romano gently took her hand in his, seducing her with his deep green eyes.

_"Let's start all over again…"_ The Italian held eye contact the entire long note.

He cockily winked at her and stood again, continuing the song. Romano laughed inwardly as the blonde girl squealed over the audience.

_"You're taking my life away!"_ Romano sang as he reached his hand out to the crowd, ending the song. He felt on top of the world right now. The red head wiped the sweat from his forehead with the hand holding the mic. He felt his heart pounding as he attempted to catch his breath.

Yeah, on top of the world…


	2. On Top of The World

((AN: The song in the first chapter is "New Start" by From Dawn to Fall c: I do not own it.))

Romano leaned against the brick wall outside the auditorium. He brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the nicotine flowing inside him. His long brown eyelashes rested on his cheeks, allowing the moonlight to illuminate his Olive colored skin tone. Romano exhaled. The smoke flowed out of his mouth, infecting the atmosphere. The Italian's shiny green orbs opened and stared at the cigarette in hand. He flicked the butt with his nail impatiently and tried to ignore the few pieces of ash that landed on his prized leather jacket.

"Where the fuck is he…?" Romano whispered to himself. Antonio was supposed to be there to pick him up over an hour ago. Romano tried to sound angry and muttered cuss words, but on the inside he was hurting. He clenched his teeth and tossed the cigarette on the ground, crushing it with the heel of his worn converse shoes.

Romano sighed and tilted his head up to stare at the stars. The Italian shoved his hands in his pockets, fiddling with his lighter and some spare change.

"Antonio…" His eyes were beginning to get watery and Romano's voice cracked. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, he heard the back door opening with a loud creak. Romano pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight. An albino man carrying a guitar case appeared.

The red head scoffed when he realised who it was, "You're still here?"

Gilbert laughed his signature laugh and Romano felt his heart beat faster.

"I could say the same to you! Didn't 'Tonio say he was going to pick you up?"

Romano got quiet. The albino knew Romano like the back of his hand and could tell when something was wrong. He figured the Italian probably wasn't up to talking right now. Gilbert and Romano were only a couple years apart and have known each other since they were kids. They started the band with just the two of them, gaining an English bass player and an American percussionist along the way. Before they knew it, they were playing gigs, thanks to Arthur's experience. He was the only one who's ever been in a band before so he kinda doubles as a manager.

"Hey, I'll walk you home. It's not that far from my apartment anyway."

The usually straight forward and outspoken lead singer was still quiet. Gilbert swore he felt a shiver go down his spine. Something was definitely wrong with Romano.

"... Go home." The red head muttered and turned on his heels. Romano dug in his pockets then a click echoed in the alleyway as Romano lit up another cigarette. The red head only managed to take one drag before Gilbert grabbed Romano's wrist, the cigarette flying onto the ground.

"That's a bad habit, Romano. Especially when you're underage."

Romano glared at him over his shoulder and tore his wrist from the albino's grasp.

"Don't tell me what to do! It's none of your business anyway, bastard!" Romano pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Gilbert smiled and ruffled Romano's hair. Sometimes it seemed as if Romano hadn't grown at all attitude-wise. It was hard to believe Romano was almost an adult already...

"Come on. I'll take you home." The albino guitarist changed the subject. Gilbert stepped onto the sidewalk and Romano followed hesitantly. The Prussian laughed when he received a hard jab to the ribs.

"Shut the fuck up." Romano smiled.


	3. Bruises

((The next day at band practice…))

"Where is Romano? He's never this late…" Arthur wondered aloud. The blonde haired, green eyed Brit was sitting in an office chair lazily playing a few cords. The tune echoed throughout the garage. Arthur tilted his head to look at Gilbert who was feeding his pet Gilbird. The Prussian was sitting on the tiny stairs that led to the house. Gilbert lived with his brother, Ludwig, but in the basement. It was like pulling teeth trying to convince Ludwig into letting them borrow the garage for band practice. Ludwig's main concern was his car that he used for work fitting in the garage. The band members redecorated the garage to be more comfortable, shoving an abandoned brown couch next to the stairs, perpendicular to the railing. They also had a big box they used as a coffee table and on that box sat a little huddle of blankets shaped like a nest. Gilbird was their biggest fan, after all. Then the necessities came in, they cleared a space for drums and a microphone.

"No idea… I walked him home last night." Gilbert pet the tiny bird gently as he spoke. "I know him and 'Tonio were fighting again."

A dirty blond American was sitting in one of Ludwig's favorite cars. It was parked in the garage specifically NOT to get scratched up or broken into. Alfred's feet were hanging out of the car, twitching to an unknown beat. "Maybe he's just busy and forgot or something…"

Gilbert scoffed. "Who could forget about me? I mean seriously…" Gilbird peeped in agreement.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you are quite annoying and hard to get rid of. I can hardly keep you off my mind."

Obnoxious laughter flowed out of the open car window. "Good one, Artie!"

Suddenly, the trio heard the door connected to the house open. Everybody stood still, and Alfred pushed himself off the seat, staring through the gap between his knees. Gilbert's heart shattered when he saw Romano standing in the doorway, covered in black and blue bruises. He limped down the stairs as three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. Romano's eyebrows creased, intensifying his icy cold glare.

"What're you lookin' at?" He spat out angrily. There was dried blood under his lip.

Gilbert put his little birdie friend on Alfred's drumset, not wanting to crush him in anger. He couldn't believe this. Romano had come to band practice with bruises before but they were never this severe.

"Who did that to you, Romano?" The albino's tone was serious and he was getting more and more upset with every second. "Who the fuck hurt you?"

Romano stayed quiet, his silence only frustrating Gilbert more. He wanted to slaughter whoever hurt his best friend. The Prussian didn't want to believe Antonio hurt him, but he couldn't think of any other suspects. Gilbert took a deep breath and attempted to make eye contact with Romano.

"... Did Antonio hurt you?"

The two blond band members watched silently up until this point. Arthur saw Romano grit his teeth in irritation. The blond knew shit was about to go down, he stood pulling on Alfred's pant leg. "We should go." Alfred nodded in agreement and the percussionist maneuvered his way out of the car window.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you guys…"

The duo rushed out of the garage, leaving Gilbert and Romano to talk. Romano's fist clenched and within a blink of an eye Romano swung. Gilbert grunted in pain as a he received a hard punch to the face. The force of the blow stunned him for a moment.

"Don't talk about him like that!" The Italian was heaving with rage.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Romano, he tasted blood. Then the Prussian saw a tear slide down Romano's face. "Y-You don't know anything…"

"... Romano…" Gilbert sighed. "I'm your friend. You're supposed to be able to tell me anything." Gilbert moved closer to the Italian and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Romano stared up at him with big green eyes. Romano bit his lip, trying to keep from sobbing. The red head gripped onto Gilbert's shirt and leaned his head on the albino man's chest. Gilbert wrapped an arm around Romano's back, pulling him close.

"I-I'm sorry, G-Gilbert…" Romano cried into Gilbert's nearly soaked shirt.

"I know."

That night Romano slept in Gilbert's bed. The Prussian man took the couch. Romano fell asleep not too long after he arrived. The Italian slowly blinked his eyes open. A sudden rush of feelings went through him as he realised where he was. He had been here in this room so many times… Ironically because of Antonio (who was accusing him of cheating on him in the first place). His chest ached and he clenched the sheets in his fists and cried into them. They smelled like Gilbert.

"Gilbert…" Romano whispered in between sobs. He never thought his situation with Antonio would cause him so much trouble. The albino had suffered with him through it all. He must be such a burden to his best friend. Why did he even bother staying with him anymore? Romano couldn't see the benefit for him in any of this.

"I'm s-sorry…"

When Gilbert woke up, his Italian friend was gone already. Romano did leave behind a note:

"I'll come back tomorrow for practice.

I wrote a new song I want you and the band to hear.

It's almost finished.

Thanks."

The note was signed in beautiful cursive. Romano's handwriting always astonished Gilbert. He never knew a boy could write like that, or a girl for that matter… The albino scratched the back of his head and yawned. He sat on the couch he had slept on last night and turned on the TV.

Gilbert wondered what Romano was up to now…

Probably smoking his problems away.


	4. Unfinished Song

Romano sat under a tree in the park with a computer on his lap. He prefered writing just lyrics on the computer and letting Gilbert write the rest. Romano only knew how to play the piano and sing so it was useful having someone who played guitar for years help him with the writing process. Gilbert, for some reason could always make the song come to life. Romano loved writing with him. Especially since this song was special.

Romano kept getting stuck on the lyrics, thinking too hard about every single word.

This song was about Antonio.

Romano closed his laptop and curled up, holding his knees to his chest. He got himself into a messy situation. He never knew Antonio was like this; he never expected it. His boyfriend used to be so caring and affectionate. The abuse started a little less than a year ago. It started off with just name calling during arguments but it escalated to the point where Romano was getting beat up every few days. Romano sighed. He just wanted to make Antonio happy… Why was everything he did wrong?

I wish Gilbert was here…

Romano's cheeks turned red at that thought. He blamed the Prussian for it. It's his fault for being so nice to me… It's making me feel different when I talk to him and… I miss the bastard when he's not around… What's wrong with me?

Romano clenched his eyes shut and hid his face in his knees.

I hate you, Gilbert, I hate you, I hate you! Stupid bastard…

He repeated those words in his head, trying to get his best friend out of his head. But no matter how hard he tried, it didn't work. Romano packed up his stuff and left the park. He obviously wasn't going to get any work done.

((The next day, band practice AGAIN))

"Okay, listen up!" Romano stood in the middle of the room, easily gaining everyone's attention.

"Today we're going to practice part of a song Gilbert and I wrote." Romano gestured towards Gilbert and himself. Alfred nudged Arthur with his elbow and was grinning so wide his face could break in half from all the pressure. The Brit scowled at him and nudged him back, the childish version of getting someone to stop.

"So everybody grab a copy." Romano waved around the copies of the half finished song.

Arthur and Alfred each took their copy, Alfred raising a brow in confusion.

"Hold up, 'Mano. This ain't even finished yet. Why don't you finish the song before making us practice it?"

Romano narrowed his eyes, he had an excuse it was just none of the idiot blond's business.

"... Just do it."

Gilbert laughed, and put an arm across the red head's shoulder. "He couldn't finish it because he lost his inspiration, right?"

Romano shrugged the arm off of him. "Shut up, asshole! I have plenty of inspiration! I just… Got busy!" Romano's glare wavered and he crossed his arms. He muttered 'Stupid' under his breath. It was really Gilbert's fault anyway… He shouldn't be laughing!

Gilbert clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's do this!"

When they were all in their positions, (Romano front and center, Gilbert to his right, Arthur to his left and Alfred in the back) Romano used his fingers to count down from three. When the Italian's hand reached 'one' the music started off slow. Romano tapped his foot to the beat as he felt the music go through him. He heard Gilbert's guitar and the singer gulped. This song had more emotion than any of the other ones and it was on a bit of a touchy subject for Romano. Romano took a deep breath and sang in a low voice.

"I remember when they told me that I'd have never been a star

I remember all the tears of my youngest broken heart

I was sick of the way I was feeling everyday

Pretending to be strong when I was hiding my pain…"

Romano's voice flowed smoothly until he hit the word 'pain.' His voice cracked and his Italian accent was really slipping. Normally it was just there but it cause his words to blend together the thicker it shone through. He didn't want to sing anymore. The Italian wiped the tears away and turned towards the rest of his band.

"That's… All I have so far." Romano partially lied.

It was half-way true. Romano had decided when he was writing to stop and take a break. He couldn't write when Gilbert was plugging up all his thoughts.

Band practice ended early that day.


	5. In Love With My Best Friend

The next day, Gilbert heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a disheveled Romano standing on his doorstep. His hair was mussed up in different directions and his signature curl was drooping unusually low. Gilbert quickly opened the door and pulled his friend inside with him. Gilbert sat him down on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Romano twiddled his fingers as he waited, saying nothing.

Every time this happened (which it has been more and more frequently), it was pure silence between them. Gilbert didn't know if it was because Romano needed time to think or if his pride was preventing him from talking about such a sensitive topic. Gilbert offered Romano a glass of water and sat on the couch next to him. The Prussian man stared at the TV screen he was so intrigued about moments ago with disinterest. Romano was his main focus now.

But he never knew what to say in these situations. If his Italian friend felt better coming over to his place every once in a while that was fine with him, but the silence was eating away at the albino. Gilbert did care, he just hoped Romano knew that.

"... I need to tell you something."

Romano broke the silence. Gilbert looked up at him, startled.

"Uh… What is it?"

Romano sighed a deep, sad sigh. The red-head chewed on his lip. This was a habit he had when he was nervous about something. Gilbert gulped, he hoped this wouldn't be bad news.

"I guess… I need your advice." Romano glanced at Gilbert accusingly. "Don't get a big head about it though!"

Gilbert grinned at him in response, making the situation slightly less awkward. "Me? Never!"

Romano smiled and looked back down at his fingers. "Well, I want to break up with Antonio but I don't know how."

Gilbert was confused. He knew Romano would want to end their relationship at some point but he didn't know when. He didn't expect it now and he certainly didn't expect Romano to want his advice. "What's so hard about it? Just explain to him that you don't want to be with him."

Romano growled at him. "I can't! He…" Romano paused for a moment, and finished the last half of his sentence quietly, almost as if he were ashamed to say it. "... He's got control over me."

Gilbert's face twisted into confusion. "What do you mean he has control over you…? Is he bribing you or something?"

Romano's eyes widened. He always thought his friend was a little dense and insensitive, but he pretty much guessed it on the first try. Romano figured he should give Gilbert credit though considering they had been friends for years, of course he'd pick up on some of Romano's patterns.

Romano blushed. "... Yes."

Gilbert pressed on. "What's he bribing you with? Money?"

Romano shook his head. "No… He's threatening me kinda…"

"Kinda…?"

Gilbert moved closer to him, so close their thighs were touching. Romano scooted away and his face was as bright as a red christmas light. "Y-Yeah… He said he'd tell all my fans… That I'm…" Romano's voice shook and his accent creeped behind every word he said. Romano stared up at Gilbert with pleading eyes and gestured with his hands in random directions, trying to get the point across without having to say anything.

"... Italian?" Gilbert guessed and Romano's motions stopped. The red-head fumed at his answer. He swore at Gilbert in Italian and English, and the Prussian only seemed to pick up a few phrases; "Stupid," "Bastard," and "Idiot" seemed to be the common ones. It was hard to keep up with Romano's frantic speaking and his accent blurred the words together.

"You think I'm ashamed to be Italian?! Why would I need him to tell anyone that anyway? Isn't it obvious?!"

Gilbert put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, calm down! You gotta admit your hint wasn't that great."

"Stupid! I'm gay!" Romano yelled and his big green eyes watered with tears. "There! I said it."

Gilbert sat dumbfounded at Romano until his words registered. The Prussian grinned and threw an arm around Romano, pulling him close. "Romano that's no big deal! I'm bisexual, it's no biggie!" Gilbert laughed and the Italian stared up at Gilbert.

"... Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah!" Gilbert's teeth were a beautiful white and his facial features entranced Romano. He felt like he had fallen in love again, with his best friend.


	6. If I Said I'm In Love

Romano left Gilbert's house not knowing how to feel. He finally realised it, he was in love with Gilbert. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking home. He knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Antonio.

Romano lit up a cigarette and walked with a sullen expression. Antonio was never good at hearing bad news…

Romano prolonged the break up for a week. He didn't want to go through with it; he was scared. The Italian sat on his and Antonio's bed, clutching his bare legs to his chest. He felt a breeze on his back create goosebumps on his skin. Antonio had left to take a shower.

Romano felt dirty doing this with Antonio when he knew he had feelings for Gilbert. He felt guilty.

The red- head jumped when he heard the bathroom door connected to their room open. Antonio walked out, nude and grinning. Romano heard him speak but he tuned it out. He nodded his head with every word he said, pretending like he was listening. Romano laid his head down on his arms. He felt a shiver go down his spine when Antonio touched his back. His hands could be so gentle sometimes…

Romano felt Antonio trail kisses down his back, lovingly in a way and his stomach sank in response. Romano's breath was shaky and it caught in his throat. He really hoped he wouldn't cry. Suddenly Gilbert's face flashed through Romano's mind, and in that moment he felt Gilbert's lips on his skin.

Romano didn't remember much after that. He let his mind go, and had the best sex he had ever had with Antonio. The only bad part was, he was thinking about Gilbert the entire time.


	7. I Love You

The next band practice was awkward. Romano avoided conversation with Gilbert as much as possible. It didn't help that Alfred and Arthur acted like they knew everything. Romano swore they were trying to set them up.

"Romano." Gilbert's voice made him jump. He had just made it through the doorway before Gilbert stopped him. Romano felt a hand wrap around his wrist and his face burned as he thought about what had happened with Antonio the previous night. A rush of feelings came over him for a second until Romano swatted away Gilbert's hand. "D-Don't touch me okay?"

Gilbert almost looked hurt. He let his hand drop back down to his side, his other hand holding onto the siding of the doorway. "... Why? You've been avoiding me all day."

Romano gulped and stared down at his feet, watching an ant go in circles around his shoes. He was silent and the albino was concerned.

"... Did something happen between you and Antonio?" The Prussian asked hesitantly. Romano nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gilbert stepped closer to Romano, slowly as if any wrong move could make him bolt. Romano looked at him through thick tears and long eyelashes. Romano's frame was tense and Gilbert could tell without even having to touch him. He just knew.

Tears made paths down Romano's cheek and Gilbert felt his own heart break at the sight.

"You can come in ya know…" Gilbert said softly, and he gently held Romano's hand. Romano nodded and followed Gilbert in the house and towards the basement. They both sat next to each other on Gilbert's unmade bed. "So what's been up with you late-"

Gilbert leaned back against the wall and hit his head on the windowsill above it. Gilbert immediately jerked back up, grabbing Romano's attention. The albino yelped in pain and tenderly rubbed the back of his scalp, feeling for a bump. Romano chuckled and shook his head at Gilbert.

"Nice, Idiot." Romano muttered under his breath. Gilbert smiled to himself and shrugged.

"At least it made you smile." Romano saw Gilbert's smile in his peripheral and felt his stomach do a flip flop. Romano turned towards Gilbert and locked eyes with him, inching closer. Gilbert leaned on his hand and tilted his head as they both leaned toward one another. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Romano pushed all the excuses he had to the back of his head. Their lips brushed and both of them felt their hearts skip a beat. One kiss cleared their heads of everything else, Antonio, their band, everything.

Kissing was the hard part. After that was just primal instinct and want. One kiss led to laying half naked, Romano grinding his hips up against Gilbert's. Romano let his hands map out Gilbert's body, marveling at his best friend's muscles. Gilbert used one hand to hold himself up and the other to unbutton Romano's jeans. Romano smirked up at him with lust in his deep green eyes. Gilbert shivered above him and Romano wrapped his arms around the albino's neck. They both had never felt so right with anyone before now. It was as if they fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece, no matter how cliche that sounded it was true. They kissed heatedly, tongues tangling and both their hands still wandering. Clothes were being flung across the room in whatever direction was the easiest to throw in. Romano flipped their positions and knelt above Gilbert's crotch. The albino had never seen this side of Romano, but change is sometimes good. Especially now…

Romano had his big green eyes closed and his long dark eyelashes fluttered against his rosy cheeks. He was completely naked, using one hand to balance himself and the other behind his backside. His hand was moving rhythmically and Gilbert heard the Italian moaning under his breath. Gilbert's hand snaked down to his own arousal, which was straining against his boxer shorts almost painfully. Romano's eyes were half lidded now, staring down at Gilbert's hand. Romano licked his lips as he watched Gilbert touch himself.

The Italian moved up Gilbert's body until he was nearly sitting on the Prussian's abdominal muscles. Romano removed his hand from behind him. The Italian oggled Gilbert's chest. "You work out… Got someone to impress?" Green eyes stared at Gilbert accusingly.

Gilbert laughed and flexed slightly. "Not really." The albino's white teeth were bright in the dim lighting of the room. The sun barely shown in, blocked by the blinds of Gilbert's basement home. The bottom of the window was ground level and there was a ledge that held the windowsill in place. Gilbert's Queen sized bed was placed right in front of it, making it a cooler area in the Summer. Romano's long eyelashes glittered from the little sunlight escaping the blinds.

"You're beautiful." Gilbert whispered as his hands made their way up Romano's sides to the front of his chest. Romano's rosy cheeks darkened and his lip quivered as another moan threatened to escape. Gilbert bit his lip as Romano's hips twitched in reaction to the albino's hands caressing the tan, smooth chest in front of him. "Very beautiful-"

"I love you." Romano interrupted. Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, wondering if he had misheard.

"V-Vhat?" Gilbert stuttered, his own accent curling the word into more of a surprised German utterance.

Romano's deep green eyes had a serious glint to them as he looked Gilbert over again, admiring his features for only a moment before repeating himself. "I love you, Gilbert."

The albino's heart skipped a beat and he smiled lovingly up at Romano. He sat up and kissed the Italian deeply, flipping their positions. Romano wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist and submitted to the Prussian.


End file.
